


What was your mother's name? Do you have any happy childhood memories?

by bladesummonerv



Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 90's AU, Alcohol, Buff Jaskier | Dandelion, Cyberpunk, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia has a crush, Inspired by Ghost in the Shell, M/M, Objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladesummonerv/pseuds/bladesummonerv
Summary: Ghost In The Shell, just guys being dudes on a boat.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 4





	What was your mother's name? Do you have any happy childhood memories?

Jaskier was beautiful, with chestnut hair and silver around his eyes which were aquamarine stones. He was cool too, he got along with everyone, he basked in attention that was freely given. He was a bard, both of his hands were nimble as could be. He moved like a knight made of writhing thorns, there was a tension in him.

"You're crazy man, you're a crazy son of a gun." Geralt accused him when he rose from the depths of the sea like a lark.

"Like you wouldn't dive in and get me." Jaskier said, and watched Geralt watching him. He brushed past, into the cabin, stripping with the door open and changing into a long chemise. Geralt didn't know what to do with his eyes, so he watched the water. Leave it to Jaskier to show his entire ass.

"Toss a beer to your poet, oh witcher my dear." Jaskier said, swaddled and sitting on the bench around the deck, water to his back and left side, leaning his knees against each other. "I mean coworker."

Geralt shook his head, then beered him a beer and looked at the city lights. They bobbed on the sea, swaying in time. The sky was gray. The city was green and pink and yellow and even, in an indulgent touch, blue. 

"How much you is real?" Geralt said.

"You're drunk. What's with you." 

They worked through another half beer, away from the city, with the slapping of the water. "Geralt." You could tell from Jaskier's chest that the wind was cold. I mean his nipples were poking through his shirt. And also his cheeks were pink.

"I don't know."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna do more cyberpunk but without reusing Ghost in the Shell or Blade Runner plot... but I don't have ideas besides Eskel and Geralt looking The Same, exactly same face. That is not really a plot. So it's 1/1 now unless. What kind of monsters are Cyber? Digimons...


End file.
